


I Just Want to Go to Sleep

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, He gets nicer when Luke cries, Honestly just fluff, I don't know man, I know, I'm lame, If you want - Freeform, Luke needs a stuffed penguin, M/M, Michael's a prick, This kind of happened with me and my boyfriend and so I wanted to make it a fanfic..., just read it, luke is sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: “Not that one either.” Michael says, clearly enjoying watching Luke struggle. The blonde however was growing frantic and when that happened he tended to get frustrated and when that happened, he became overly emotional. “Please Michael! I know you know where it is!” Luke half whined, half cried out in desperation, fiddling about in the kitchen pathetically. Every time Michael directed him to another cupboard to check, it was a constant cycle of Luke crouching down to peer into it, followed by not finding what it was he needed. His stuffed penguin that he couldn’t sleep without. At first, Luke thought he misplaced it, but after using his impressive detective skills, he found that Calum had hidden it and Michael was the only other person who knew where it was.or the one where Luke just wants to sleep but can't without his penguin and Michael's a prick





	

“Not that one either.” Michael says, clearly enjoying watching Luke struggle. The blonde however was growing frantic and when that happened he tended to get frustrated and when _that_ happened, he became overly emotional. Quite like how girls get when they receive their gift from Mother Nature.

  
“Please Michael! I know you know where it is!” Luke half whined, half cried out in desperation, fiddling about in the kitchen pathetically. Every time Michael directed him to another cupboard to check, it was a constant cycle of Luke crouching down to peer into it, followed by not finding what it was he needed. His stuffed penguin that he couldn’t sleep without. At first, Luke thought he misplaced it, but after using his impressive detective skills, he found that Calum had hidden it and Michael was the only other person who knew where it was.

  
“And?” Michael asks, smirk lacing his lips when Luke bounced up and down impatiently like a child.

  
“Tell me where it is!” Luke demanded, puffing his cheeks out and trying not to lose control of himself.  
  
“Okay fine, it’s in that cupboard.” Michael caved, pointing to the one in the far right corner at the very end of the kitchen. Luke sighed and crawled his way over to the cabinet, pulling the handle and poking his upper body into it to thoroughly inspect its interior. That position gave Michael a perfect view of Luke’s perky little bum that shook here and there with every convulsive twist of his body in search of the stuffed penguin.

  
“Michael! You lied again!” Luke said, looking extremely betrayed.  
  
  
“Yeah that did happen.” Michael shrugged, disappointed that he couldn’t stare at what Luke’s mama gave him.

  
“Please please please tell me where it is? Please Mikey, I’m so tired and I wanna sleep but I can’t.” Luke whined softly, sniffling at the end at how tuckered out he felt. He would surely collapse in two minutes time.   
  
“Okay okay calm down Luke.” Michael said, rolling his eyes. Messing with Luke was one of his favorite past times and to see it end was always the worst part of his day. He always tried to prolong it for as long as he could.

  
“Yes! You’ll really tell me this time?” Luke asked, eyes sparkling with hope and joy at the prospect of finally getting to sleep. He was sick of being picked on because he was the baby of the band.

  
“Yeah blondie, I will. It’s in the TV cabinet right over in the living room.” Michael answered with reluctance. Luke beamed at that answer and raced to the living room to check in there, but only saw dust and old movies. His eyes were welling up and he knew he was about to have an episode, but he couldn’t help it. Being 18 was super stressful and his penguin was the only thing he truly constantly had going for him and he was fucking exhausted and Calum and Michael were just being pricks.

  
“You won’t stop lying to me! I’m tired and I want sleep and you and Cal are being jerksandIonlywantedmypenguinandIaskedpolitelyandIcan’tsleepandIjustwanttogohoooooome!” Luke blabbed, blubbering like when he was eight again. Michael was completely shocked at Luke’s reaction. He ever felt worse for messing with Luke and only pulled the blonde into his chest, rubbing soothing circles over his back. Luke sniffed and tried to calm himself down, but the weight of all his problems kept stacking up and he just cried harder, cranky as hell from sleep deprivation.   
  
“Let’s get you to bed Lukey.” Michael whispers, picking the blonde boy up bridal style. Luke shook his head, squirming, and rightly so. Michael had been lying to him all day, so there was no reason to start trusting him now.

  
“Put me down.” Luke said, yawning harshly and pushing at the older boy.

  
“Relax Lukey, I pinky promise I’m taking care of you now. Let’s get you to bed and I’ll bring you Pingo myself, alright?” Michael offers, walking to Luke’s room.

  
“I don’t know.” Luke says unsurely.

  
“Would I lie about this?” Michael asks rhetorically.

  
“Yes you would! You always tell lies!” Luke protests, crossing his arms.

 

“Okay that’s true, but I’m serious this time.” Michael says in a whisper full of sincerity.

 

“I want sleep.” Luke says childishly, not meeting Michael’s gaze.  


“I’ll take that as a fine.” Michael nods, opening the door to his room and laying down on his bed that was a mess of video games.

 

“Mikey, this isn’t my bed.” Luke observes, turning his head left and right as if to make sure.

 

“Right, but Calum hid Pingo in here, so wait.” Michael answers, pulling the covers over Luke’s long and lanky body.

  
“He’s safe?” Luke asks, biting at his lip in worry. Exhaustion was nearly overtaking his features.

  
“Safe and sound and now more so.” Michael responds a beat later, walking to the bed with the familiar worn out black and white penguin Luke became attached to.

  
“Pingo! Thank you Mikey thank you.” Luke cries in relief. His voice was delirious and he clutched Pingo tight to his chest before attempting slumber.

  
“Luke?” Michael questions, laying down next to the blonde.

  
“Hm?” Luke asks, half asleep.

  
“I’m going to kiss you now.” Michael whispers.

  
“Mkay.” Luke mumbles, rubbing his eyes and puckering his lips slightly. Michael nearly groaned at that action before all but slamming their lips together. It was when Luke began whimpering at Michael’s tongue poking out of the kiss that Michael pulled back, aware that Luke was more than exhausted.

  
“Go to sleep then Lukey.” Michael whispered once more, turning the light off and wondering if Luke would remember the intimacy tonight.

 

“Mikey, thank you. I know I’m kind of high maintenance, so thanks. And the kiss was really nice.” Luke’s voice piped up equal parts groggy and soft. Michael shot a glance his way and noticed his eyes were shut and he was probably more than half asleep now.

  
“You’re not high maintenance Lukey. I’m just a dick. I’m glad I got to kiss you though.” Michael answered, but shouldn’t have bothered because Luke was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I made Luke way too whiny, but that's because he was based off of me so sue me


End file.
